The katu
by Antonrocks101
Summary: I know this story line is used and before you all become haters I have permission to use this story line from secretspy286. The katu are rare creatures thought to be myths. Tris prior is a katu. Tris's great grandmother was one. She has cat ears, a cat tail, can see purfictly in the dark, extreme balance and a big secret to hide besides her being a katu. Language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new** **story the katu. The katu has been used already but before you become haters I got permission. **

The katu chapter 1

Tris p.o.v.

I am a katu. A rare creature believed to be a myth. My great grandmother was one. Not all are the same. Some will get cat tails, ears, balance, fear of water, tendency to eat fish, night vision, and the love of yarn. I was lucky enough and got all of them. Well really I was not born with it but when I was 7 I was at the beach I grabbed by someone and taken onto a boat and pushed into the water. I would have drowned if my dad was not on a fishing boat with some friends. Sense then I've been scared of the anything to deal with water. Pools, oceans, hose, you name it, even the bath tub. I'm even scared of taking a shower but I can face it there and only there. I am 16 years old with a 17 year old brother.

I was going to a nice high school in California until my secret came out that I was a katu. I was bullied and raped by someone named peter who said and I quote 'it would be nice to rape a cat girl'. I didn't tell anyone he took pictures and told me if I told anyone he would post them online. My family and I moved across the country and not because I told my parents what happened. They still think high school was amazing for me. We moved because of my dad's job. He works high in the government and got a promotion. I really don't care about that stuff. Because he works in the government we have a lot of money. A big house, with a pool against my fucking request. 5 spare bedrooms. 3 stories tall and we have nice cars. I have a mustang boss 302 a 2014 model it's black with a white cat on each side. On the hood it has one word meow. People think I'm obsessed with cats. Maybe I am but I'm one of those people that don't give a fuck.

Now I'm going to a new school called divergent high. I'm an sophomore while my brother is a junior. He has a corvette zr1 red with a black racing stripe down the middle. My dad has a black Mercedes Benz sls amg. My mom has a camaro racing sport. It's yellow with 2 black racing stripes.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Caleb shouting from my door. "Get your fucking ass down here Tris before we are late." He is such a nerd. "Don't get your panties in a twist we still have 2 fucking hours." I hear laughter that sounds like my dad and he responds with "nice on Tris" and he starts laughing again. I'm dressed and everything in 25 minutes and as I'm running down the stairs i trip on one of my 3 cats and land with a thud. I hear laughter and I look up and I see my brother within arms reach. I grab his leg and pull it forward so he falls. "Ouch." "That's what you get for laughing at me." Then the cat that I tripped on jumps down and lands on me with a thud. I get up and pick it up and I just realized its Abby. She is my only female cat and is pregnant with kittens. She is black with gray spots. I have 2 male cats. One is and is orange. My other one is white and snow. So I guess I'll know who the father is when they are born.

I just put on whatever I found and I realized I left my tail out so I grab it and put it up and in my shirt. The tip is just touching my neck and it tickles . I'm wearing my hoodie that says 'I ride a unicorn'. I pull up the hood to cover my ears and I bring a hat incase I have to take it off.

I grab my keys and head out to my car with Caleb going to his. I get inside my mustang and Caleb gets inside his corvette and before I drive I give him the middle finger.

I arrived at the closest Starbucks to my school to get a coffee because I realized I are or drank nothing. In about 15 minutes I'm back in my car to drive another 10 minutes to school.

I finally reach the school. It's bigger than I thought. I park in the first parking spot I find and as I'm walking to the school a motorcycle drives by inches in front of me and I jump back with a yelp. The driver turns it around and is coming back. "Watch where your going new kid." How does he know I'm a new kid? "How about you go the proper speed limit here. Now fuck off." With that I walk to the school and hope it does not end up like the last one.

**There is chapter 1 of the katu. Favorite, follow, and tell me what you think **


	2. Please read

**I am really sorry but I can now only post 1 chapter a week for both stories. I will post one chapter for never give up on saturday and one chapter for the katu on Sunday. Again I'm so sorry don't hate me. **dodges knife. **Guys I'm sorry. **dodges chair. **Where are you getting these from. **Dodges tv. **I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it. I will try my best to make them twice as long maybe even triple. I have like 5 hours of homework a day. That's the price for going to achieve early college high school. **


End file.
